


perfect mate

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Rubs, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: baekhyun has proven that he’s chanyeol’s perfect mate in the way he takes care of his beloved alpha.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	perfect mate

**Author's Note:**

> if u dont like this kind of stuff. dont read it.

chanyeol’s belly lets out a loud rumble as he lets baekhyun, his precious omega, shove another few bites of food into his mouth. he doesn’t know why baekhyun has been so set on stuffing him so full of tasty things, but he has an idea. he assumes his tiny omega is showing their pack just how well he’s taking care of his mate. chanyeol’s slowly been getting softer, plumper over the past few months. the omega can hardly keep his hands off his alpha as chanyeol begins to get chubby. his belly gurgles angrily once again, causing chanyeol to moan and try to relieve the ache. soft, slender hands come to rest over the huge swell of his stuffed belly, rubbing gentle, soothing circles into the stretched skin. 

“chanyeollie,” baekhyun purrs, kissing his alpha’s cheeks. “look at you… so pretty and stuffed full. do you feel okay? your belly is  _ huge _ , alpha..” the omega looks at his mate like he wants to eat chanyeol up. 

“i’m..” chanyeol lets out a loud, rumbling belch, followed by a deep sigh as he pats his engorged belly. “so full, hyunnie. don’t think i’ll be able to knot you tonight.”

“that’s okay, yeol.” the omega leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to alpha’s swollen belly. chanyeol groans when another rumble sounds from his big belly, resting his hands over the stretched sides. “oh,  _ look  _ at you, chanyeollie. so perfect.. you’re so lovely, my darling.”

“you’re the lovely one, baek.” chanyeol belches again, watching baekhyun blush when his tummy rumbles again. “i always feel like i’m getting some extra loving when you stuff me until i’m too full to even move.”

“i like watching you eat the food i make for you,” baekhyun replies, blushing and giggling and trying to act bashful. “makes me feel like i’m doing a real good job at being a mate.” 

“you’re the best mate, sweetheart,” chanyeol mumbles, pulling baekhyun into his lap. baekhyun squeaks when his alpha’s strong arms wrap around his waist, placing his hands on chanyeol’s shoulders. sitting in his alpha’s lap is getting harder now that his stuffed belly gets in the way. baekhyun pats chanyeol’s tummy, listening to it gurgle and groan. he sighs softly, getting up and settling down next to chanyeol before leaning over to rest his cheek against the alpha’s swollen, noisy belly. he giggles softly when chanyeol’s tummy gurgles beneath his ear and cheek, resting his hand against the swollen mass. 

“you’re so soft,” he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to his alpha’s engorged belly. chanyeol smiles sleepily, petting his omega’s hair. “so precious, my chanyeollie.”

“i need a nap, baekhyunnie,” the alpha mumbles, letting out a strained belch. 

“oh,” baekhyun sits up, keeping his hand on his mate’s stomach. “let’s take a nap, then. do you need help getting to bed?” chanyeol nods, his face slowly turning red. baekhyun pecks his lover’s lips, helping him up. chanyeol stands still for a moment, allowing his long legs to adjust to the sudden weight of his round belly. baekhyun holds onto chanyeol’s arm, keeping one of his small hands resting at the small of chanyeol’s back. he helps his overstuffed alpha to their bed, helping chanyeol lay down on his back. he settles next to him, resting his cheek against chanyeol’s shoulder. they’re both quiet for a while, until chanyeol’s belly lets out a monstrous growl. the alpha whines softly, feeling rather uncomfortable from all the pressure in his tight, bulging belly. baekhyun coos softly, reaching over to rub his mate’s tummy, carefully kneading the bulge of chanyeol’s stomach. the alpha whines again, opening his mouth to voice his discomfort but all that comes out is another loud, deep belch. his stomach rumbles and groans beneath baekhyun’s gentle palms, as if it’s demanding he force the pent up gas out of chanyeol’s belly. 

“are you okay?” he asks softly, kneading chanyeol’s stomach gently. the alpha throws his arm over his eyes, whining as he pushes against his huge gut with his free hand. 

“yeah,” he manages to get out before belching again. baekhyun presses a little harder, forcing smaller burps out of his mate to alleviate some of the pressure in chanyeol’s tummy. “ _ oh _ , hyunnie… stop, you’re pressing too hard.”

“sorry, honey,” baekhyun says all meekly, patting his hands over chanyeol’s stomach. “i’m just trying to make you burp a little so your tummy feels better.”

“i think i need to hibernate,” chanyeol groans, moving his arm and squeezing his eyes shut. his engorged gut rumbles, forcing a belch out of him. “you stuffed me so good, baek.”

“take a nap, my darling.” baekhyun lays down beside his mate, kissing chanyeol’s round cheek. “i love you, yeollie bear. you’ve been so good for me lately.”

“mm, i love you too, hyunnie.”

to be honest with himself, baekhyun isn’t stuffing chanyeol full of good food just to prove to their pack that he’s a good mate. he wants chanyeol to be healthy and to never go hungry again. his soft tummy shouldn't ever be empty, not while baekhyun is around. soon enough he’ll have to get into the habit of cooking more. he can’t imagine what it might be like once he finally gets pregnant— he’ll have to cook so much to keep himself and chanyeol fed. he won’t need to think of that just yet, though. chanyeol might not even wants pups, but it doesn’t matter for now. baekhyun wants to continue to feed his mate until he’s so full and his belly is so huge, so taut and swollen that he can’t move for a long time. chanyeol’s arms are still strong and muscular, as are his legs and thighs. but his belly is beginning to become much softer and rounder, making it easier for baekhyun to stuff him until it looks like he’s swallowed an entire watermelon. baekhyun lets out a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist, patting the alpha’s tummy gently. he falls asleep to the quiet rumbles coming from chanyeol’s belly. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr. its thickchanyeol where i talk abt how cute chanyeol would look with thicker thighs mkay bye


End file.
